Mugglegic
by xxamaxx
Summary: What would have happened if wizards were exposed to Muggles. Set- three years after the Battle of Hogwarts.


**A.N This idea just came to me, and It wouldn't leave me alone. Muggles and Witches and Wizards get into a war. They didn't expect to live in peace all the time right? Setting: Three years from the battle of Hogwarts (It's April, Friday the 18th 2000)this is a short fanfic.  
**

It had been three years since the Battle of Hogwarts, the wizarding world had been rebuilt, and everyone was comping out of depression. The school had been fixed, and everything was perfect.

Especially Harry potter's. After years of the stress of Vodlemort returning, Voldemort's return, and the faith of the entire wizarding world on his shoulders, the war was finally over. He could finally relax, no war, no worries.

What was happening in the weasley family now?

Well, Bill and Fleur became parents, Fleur had gotten pregnant, and gave birth to Victorie Gabrielle Weasley, she was now a year, Teddy Lupin, Remus and Tonk's son, is now three, and living with his Gran, and he also spends quite a lot of time with his Godfather, Harry.

Charlie's relationship remained with Dragons, he didn't go back to Romania yet, the death of Fred still affected the family. He was living at the Borrow, but he had to leave in a year, he still had his job at a Dragon tamer.

Percy came back, he was dating a half-blood, Audrey Edwards, he moved out of his apartment in London, and now had a flat in Diagon Ally, though he spent a lot of time with his family, making up for lost time.

George hadn't healed fully, the lost of his brother still haunted him. But, he got up after months, the shop is still running, Ron had helped him out loads, George had started sending time with Angelina Johnson, they knew they liked each other, and each other liked them, but they stuck to flirting.

Ron was married to Hermione Granger, and an auror, he was one of the most respected wizards ever, along with harry and Hermione.

Ginny married to Harry Potter, two years ago they were engaged, and then the next year they got married. Ginny was the best chaser England had every had. She was also their reserved Seeker. Ginny's favorite game was when the Harpies **_crushed _**the Cannons. Ginny had given the Cannon's Keeper a severe concussion.

Hermione had took the mind modification off her parents, they had made up, and now Hermione was married to Ron, she works at the Department of rules and regulation, S.P.E.W had become big, it was now a law that, House Elves, Trolls, Giants, Centers, Half-breed, vampires, Muggleborns, and so on, are to be treated equally. Anyone breaking that law, would be fined.

Harry had become an auror with Ron, he married Ginny, and he also killed Voldemort (That was obvious), he had a godson who, Harry would always make time for, even if it's something stupid, like going for ice cream. Andromeda often complained that Harry spoiled him to much, but the kid was three.

Overall life was fine.

Until...

"Well, let start from the beginning, shall we?

Okay it all started last year, when, mugglebron twins, David White, and Daniella (Ella) White, had revealed Magic.

The Prime minister, Kelvin White's children, were accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The children as well as their parents were ecstatic. But, when the children came home for Christmas, Kelvin thought about somethings.

'Why was the wizarding world secret?'

'Why couldn't we know about ti?'

These questions haunted him, Kelvin voiced his troubles to his wife, Petronella, she had told the children, via owl.

And when the children came back for Easter Holidays, David asked if Kelvin could call a meeting with London.

And... Well, many, many, people came as well as reporters.

Ella and David cast some simply spells, and that lead to another thing.

At first the muggle's were like, 'Wahhhh?'

But Ella explained magic, and Hogwarts.

Auror's and olbivaters, as well as the Weasleys came. Kingsley was furious, and McGonagall might have expelled those two, if Harry hadn't stopped her.

"Why _do _we live in secret? Why can't we just expose ourselves?" harry asked. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, as well, as Arthur, and Molly backed him up.

Soon, Kingsley relented, and Wizards were exposed to London.

They lived in peace, Healers met with Doctors, magical people shared potions, and used magic to help out.

Muggle's taught the Wizards their way, and introduced them to muggle classes.

Most purebloods hated this, but couldn't do anything.

And there was of course those jealous muggles.

And, the reason why Magical people were secret in the first place, happened.

It started as snide comments, jealous Muggle's would write mean things about Wizards, then they burned all the potions, and it kept on going, insulting Wizards and Witches, burning their stuff, and some even go far enough to beat up defenseless Magical folk.

A war had started.

Muggle folk rounded up those who hate magic, which was surprisingly a lot, they fought with Muggle weapons, cannons, guns, and physical fighting.

All magical folk, (Harry being the speaker) tried to reason, say this was stupid, but that didn't work.

Harry told Kingsley they would have a war. And they did.

Magical witches and wizrads, fought, killing curses, cutting curses, shielding charms.

Surprisingly the muggle's were winning, it was like the battle of Hogwarts all over again. They found that the bullets fly fats, so they hit their target faster.

The golden and silver trio lead the battle, Kingsley by their sides, with aurors, those who thought exposing themselves was a bad idea were right.

They were most brutal, using dark magic they learned from Voldemort, flying and raining severe curses.

The muggle's wore all black, and had 'no more freaks' painted on themselves.

Then, it was over, the leader of the Muggles was killed, by Kingsley.

They had erased all the Muggle's minds of magic, and Ella and David were expelled from Hogwarts.

Hermione had quietly pointed out to Ron and Harry, that they could've done that earlier.

That comment resulted to Harry and Ron literally staying in their rooms for two whole days.

None of the weasleys or Potters were killed.

And everything went back to normal, like it never happened." Harry finished.

Teddy looked at the golden trio in awe.

"Is that really what will happen if magic was exposed?' He asked.

"Probably." Hermione answered.

"I don't think I want us to be exposed." Teddy grimaced.

"I'm with ya kid." Ron muttered, "Now, let's go get ice-cream." Teddy shrieked in delight, as the four of them headed over to a muggle ice-cream stand.

**the end :P.**


End file.
